


Going live

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, instagram adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis loves Instagram live maybe too much.





	Going live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> So this came about after PikaDanny had a dream and I decided it needed to be a fic. XD

Sebastian shovels another mouthful of popcorn into his mouth as Rachel McAdams runs to Ryan Gosling in the rain. “Seriously though, this bit, is there anything more romantic then this?”

He turns to look at Lewis snuggled under the covers next to him to find him grinning at his phone.

Sebastian is curious and leans over to see that Lewis is on Instagram and live-streaming.

“You are obsessed!” Sebastian snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Hey everyone, look it’s Seb!” Lewis grins and turns his phone around to show Sebastian to his audience.

Sebastian waves awkwardly and the comments go nuts with excitement.

Lewis has to laugh as he reads them, being thankful that most of his followers were respectful. He had announced his relationship with Sebastian after he had won his forth title. The announcement had been on Instagram with his and Sebastian’s hands and the caption: _44 + 5 forever. Equally tied together on Championships now, doesn’t feel real._

Of course, some fans had been pretty pissed, but on the whole most of his fanbase took the news pretty well.

Lewis had tried to make it his life mission to include Sebastian on every live-stream he could since then. The fans seemed to love it and he loved the fond look Sebastian gave him when he tried to include him.

“They want you to say hi!” Lewis says with a grin and Sebastian throws popcorn at him.

“Hi.” Sebastian pokes his tongue out at the phone and Lewis chuckles.

“Yes. He is always like this.” Lewis says, switching the camera around so he could make a pretend ‘help me’ face.

“You love me.” Sebastian replies. “He does love me! He said so last night when we-”

“Whoah! Okay. Enough.” Lewis’ face is bright red and Sebastian chuckles, grinning happily.

“Let it be known Sebastian Vettel is a dick.” Lewis says jokingly as teasing comments scroll up the phone.

"Du magst meinen schwanz.” Sebastian mumbles in German and Lewis actually chokes and quickly ends the live-stream.

Sebastian looks at him innocently. “What? It’s the truth.”

“All my fans heard that!” Lewis says, looking horrified.

Sebastian just smirks. “It isn’t even the worst thing you’ve done on Instagram. I’m still wondering who you were trying to impress with those very eye-catching photos you kept posting.”

“How do you know about those?” Lewis asks putting his phone away. “You don’t even have Instagram?”

“I have a friend.” Sebastian replies smoothly.

“It was Kimi, wasn’t it?” Lewis deadpans.

“Well Minttu showed him and as a loyal best friend he sent them to me.” Sebastian replies.

“I’m going to kill him.” Lewis grumbles.

“No you won’t. You wouldn’t kill my best friend.” Sebastian pouts at him.

“Watch me.” Lewis replies.

Sebastian chucks more popcorn at him and then leans over to kiss him softly, making him forget his grumpiness.

Lewis hums into the kiss, the movie forgotten as he deepens the kiss and climbs eagerly on top of Sebastian.

The movie plays on in the background, the two drivers lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
